bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sōsuke Aizen
Sōsuke Aizen (藍染惣右介, Aizen Sōsuke) era el antiguo Capitán de la 5ª División del Gotei 13, siendo su Teniente Momo Hinamori. Una vez descubierta su traición al Gotei 13, Aizen abandona su cargo, junto con sus seguidores Gin Ichimaru y Kaname Tōsen, y se instala en el Hueco Mundo, convirtiéndose en el principal antagonista de la serie. Apariencia Aizen es un hombre alto, de pelo y ojos castaños. En la Sociedad de Almas llevaba unas gafas negras y un peinado con raya en el sector derecho de su cabeza, que le conferían un aspecto amable. Sin embargo, al mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones y marcharse al Hueco Mundo, Aizen cambia radicalmente de aspecto, rompiendo su haori de capitán, que en su caso tenía anchas mangas, desechando los lentes y cambiando a un peinado hacia atrás con un mechón que atraviesa su rostro casi por el medio. Más tarde, ya en el Hueco Mundo, viste al estilo de los Arrancar, con largas vestiduras de color blanco y bordes negros, a las que añade, quizás para demostrar su preeminencia sobre el resto, un grueso cinturón de tela purpura. Conforme su evolución avanza sus ojos se hacen completamente purpuras y su cuerpo se vuelve completamente blanco en lo que se denomina la etapa Crisálida, y en su interior pareciere no haber nada ya que está en plena formación. left|frame|La "transformación de Aizen".Luego de que la etapa termina se puede notar que su cabello ha crecido gradualmente, y que sus ojos han adquirido un iris blanco mientras la esclerótica se vuelve púrpura. En su penúltima transformación su aspecto vuelve a cambiar surgiéndole alas y un tercer ojo completamente negro y cerrado. Su pelo parece haberse vuelto más largo, sus cejas desaparecen, y le surge un agujero en su pecho donde en el centro de una cruz sobre este se puede apreciar el tesoro que le da su fuerza, el Hōgyoku. Finalmente el cambio más drástico se da en su última evolución, en la cual se incrementa el número de agujeros hasta 3, con el Hōgyoku flotando en el agujero central, la piel de su rostro habitual se contrae hacia los laterales de su cara, dejando su rostro totalmente negro, sus ojos son completamente blancos y sus dientes ahora son visibles a simple vista. De sus alas nacen ojos, y en sus extremos superiores parecen surgir máscaras Hollow únicamente provistas de bocas, de las cuales puede lanzar ceros. Su atuendo pasa a ser de una túnica Blanca a formar parte de su propio cuerpo consecuentemente sus manos y piernas tornan el aspecto de feroces garras de un color negro, y fusionada en su brazo derecho se encuentra Kyoka Suigetsu, la cual, al igual que las manos y pies de Aizen, se vuelve negra. Galería Aizensosuke21.jpg|Como Teniente Aizen EX.jpg|Como Capitán Aizennew.png|Arco de Hueco Mundo Incubacion de Aizen.jpg|Hōgyoku forma crisálida Aizen Fase 2 by Vasto Lord.png|Hōgyoku segunda Fase Aizen_mariposa.png|Hōgyoku tercera fase Aizen fase cuatro.png|Hōgyoku cuarta fase Personalidad Pese a haber una posición de gran autoridad y ser actualmente el principal villano de la serie, Aizen es sorprendentemente amable y cortés con todos sus interlocutores, aliados, incluso enemigos. Su forma de hablar es lenta y pausada, y su rostro suele mostrar siempre una calma apacible, como si todo lo que ocurriese a su alrededor lo tuviese planeado de antemano. De hecho, muy pocas veces ha mostrado signos de alarma o sorpresa, pareciendo sacar partido de cualquier suceso, incluso los planes que son elaborados en contra suyo. En la Sociedad de Almas, todos consideraban a Aizen como uno de los capitanes más agradables y respetados, así como querido y admirado por todos los Shinigami, en especial sus más directos subordinados. Esto, sin embargo, era una muestra más de su naturaleza peligrosa y manipuladora, que fue capaz de proyectar una imagen totalmente distinta a la que tiene en realidad. El verdadero Aizen se preocupa poco de aquéllos que le sirven (tanto en el pasado como en el presente), y les ve como simples piezas en un enorme juego de ajedrez. Según sus propias palabras, no se ve afectado por ningún tipo de ética o moral, que ve como innecesarias restricciones a su potencial. Así, Aizen carece de todo tipo de honor y compasión, no dudando ni un solo momento en utilizar e incluso asesinar a tantas personas como le sean necesarios para alcanzar sus objetivos. La megalomanía de Aizen llega hasta unos límites difíciles de imaginar, al considerar que sólo los débiles necesitan confiar en algo o en alguien, pues para ellos es imposible vivir sin obedecer a alguien que esté por encima de ellos. Partiendo de la idea de que una persona necesita de otra superior a él en la que confiar, ésta última a su vez en otra, y así sucesivamente, Aizen afirma que una cadena de sentimientos de este tipo da lugar a los dioses, algo que no duda en considerarse al estar en la cúspide de esta jerarquización. Sin embargo, y a pesar de la más que asombrosa personalidad pasiva de la que hace gala, también ha demostrado ser alguien a quién no le hace ninguna gracia que el resto de personajes se le opongan de manera que ellos mismos se consideren superiores a él, un ejemplo de ello se demuestra en su batalla contra Ichigo en Karakura cuando, a pesar de haber sobrepasado tanto a Shinigamis y Hollows, el protagonista principal le hace frente y consigue incluso humillarle, forzando su propia evolución, siendo aún incapaz de superar a Ichigo, algo que le irrita hasta el punto en que se muestra el lado más furioso y receloso de Aizen por considerar que Ichigo, siendo un ser "inferior" estuviera en un plano superior al del propio Aizen. También se muestra furioso al extremo cuando Urahara le sella y le recrimina por someterse al rey, siendo consciente de su más que impresionante intelecto y capacidad para realizar lo que se le antojase, pero que no lo hace dando un punto de vista que contrasta con el del propio Aizen, enfureciéndole aún más. Relaciones El Ex-Capitán Aizen que todo el mundo creía conocer en la Sociedad de Almas era una persona muy amigable y querida por todo el Gotei 13, en especial por los miembros de la 5ª División. Entre ellos se destacaba, como no podía ser de otra forma, la Teniente Hinamori, mas no era la única. De hecho, Aizen no parecía tener enemigos ni rivales desde que apareció en la historia, aunque más tarde se descubriese que por entonces ya se había deshecho de aquéllos que lo habían desenmascarado en el pasado. Tal era la veneración que sentían algunas personas por él que incluso llegó a haber muestras de pena e incredulidad entre los estudiantes que asistían a unas conferencias de Caligrafía que el propio Aizen impartía en la Academia Shinō. A sus dos subordinados más directos, Gin Ichimaru y Kaname Tōsen, Aizen logró encumbrarlos sin grandes problemas y convertirlos en capitanes de división. No obstante, la relación existente entre Aizen y sus dos principales aliados no podía ser más diferente: mientras que Ichimaru parece ser la persona en la que Aizen confía más y la única que está al tanto de su verdadera naturaleza, Tōsen mantiene una actitud mucho más servil y complaciente, hasta llegar a los extremos no sólo de obedecer de forma ciega y maquinal todas sus órdenes, sino también de desarrollar un gran instinto protector y adelantarse a los mandatos de su líder. Los otros capitanes de división, que permanecían ajenos a lo que ocurría en torno a ellos, apreciaban mucho a Aizen y no existía tensión destacable con ninguno de ellos en particular. De hecho, el Capitán de la Décima División, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, le hacía frecuentes visitas y pasaba con él buena parte de los ratos libres de los que disponía, dada también la buena amistad que le une a Hinamori. Como actual comandante del ejército Arrancar, Aizen se ve obligado a controlar de una forma o de otra a unos complicados aliados, muy diferentes entre sí. Por sus palabras y muchas de sus acciones, se ve que Aizen muestra una alta estima por sus diez Espada, y como contrapartida, todos y cada uno de ellos guardan hacia él un conveniente sentimiento de admiración, fidelidad o, en los casos más extremos, temor. Uno de sus más fieles servidores es Ulquiorra Cifer, que no dudaría en aseverar que todo lo que hacían los Arrancar era simplemente para "favorecer los propósitos de Aizen". Aunque todos sus Arrancar le obedece, no todos lo hacen con la veneración de Ulquiorra, sino que algunos se mueven de acuerdo a sus propios intereses. Así, Nnoitra Gilga le es leal por permitirle volverse más fuerte o Szayelaporro Granz lo hace porque tiene la esperanza de que Aizen erradique del mundo a todos los seres que no son Hollows. No obstante, y como él puntualiza, aunque al reclutarlos les ofreció un destino común y conseguir juntos el mismo propósito, nunca les pidió que confiaran en él. Gin Ichimaru thumb|left|Aizen y Gin La única persona que parece estar al tanto de las verdaderas intenciones de Aizen y conoce todas sus dobleces y manipulaciones es Gin Ichimaru, su mano derecha y más valioso compañero. En realidad, Ichimaru es lo más parecido que Aizen tiene a un amigo, pues le comprende más que ningún otro personaje y es el único capaz de seguirle el juego, llegando a tratarle de igual a igual. La estima que siente Aizen por Ichimaru es tal que reconoció que, pese a que sus caminos parecieron separarse una vez que el segundo fue nombrado Capitán de la 3ª División, siempre pensó en él como su único Teniente. De esta forma, la rivalidad que parecía existir entre ambos en la Saga de la Sociedad de Almas no fue más que un montaje para despistar a los inquisitivos ojos del Capitán Hitsugaya y sembrar la duda en el Gotei 13 al descubrir la falsa muerte de Aizen. No obstante, a lo largo de toda la serie puede observarse una cierta frialdad entre estos dos personajes. A veces incluso pareciera que Gin provoca a Aizen con ciertos comentarios un tanto sarcásticos o burlones. En otras en cambio Gin aparece como un intérprete de las intenciones de Aizen; como el que mejor comprende y comparte su forma de pensar. Sin embargo en el fondo Gin alberga una intensa sed de venganza hacia Aizen; y Aizen por su parte parece ser plenamente consciente de este hecho. Las verdaderas intenciones de Gin se hacen ver cuando sorpresivamente ataca a Aizen, Gin descubre que al tocar la katana de Aizen el efecto del Kyōka Suigetsu 'es desactivado y afirma que la búsqueda de ese hecho fue lo que lo motivaba a estar siempre al lado de Aizen. Momo Hinamori En sus años de estudiante de la Academia, Hinamori se sintió sumamente impactada al ver de lejos al Capitán Aizen y cuando éste, junto con el por entonces Teniente Ichimaru, fue en rescate de ella y del resto de estudiantes durante el ataque de un gran número de Hollows indetectables por los métodos convencionales (que en realidad habían sido modificados por el propio Aizen), se prometió a sí misma fortalecerse y entrar en la 5ª División. thumb|200px|Hinamori y Aizen Tras mucho esfuerzo logró su objetivo y Aizen se percató de su gran potencial como una seguidora fiel y ciega, así que no tardó en ascenderla a Teniente. Con su amabilidad y saber estar, Aizen acabó por ganarse completamente a Hinamori y someterla hasta tal punto que, cuando simuló su muerte, llegó a inducirla a atacar a su mejor amigo, el Capitán Hitsugaya, cuando leyó una carta en la que el "difunto" Aizen señalaba al joven capitán como su verdadero asesino. Aprovechándose del estado de confusión que existía en Hinamori y de la llegada de Ichigo Kurosaki y sus amigos para rescatar a Rukia, Aizen e Gin Ichimaru sembraron el caos en la Sociedad de Almas y finalmente lograron cumplir su objetivo. Mas, antes de partir, Aizen atacó a traición a Hinamori, dejándola próxima a la muerte durante una larga temporada, aduciendo que ella "no podría vivir sin él". Lo cierto es que Hinamori aún no parece haberse recuperado por completo no de las heridas, sino de las graves secuelas psicológicas que sufrió, llegando en un momento a decir que Aizen estaba siendo engañado por Ichimaru y que en realidad era una buena persona. Esta destructiva dependencia no parece haber terminado del todo, ya que en su última aparición Momo Hinamori sigue refiriéndose a él como "Capitán Aizen". Shinji Hirako La única persona que pareció prever desde el principio la auténtica personalidad de Aizen fue, más de cien años antes de los hechos narrados en la historia principal, el por entonces Capitán de la Quinta División, Shinji Hirako. Para tener más controlado a Aizen, lo ascendió a Teniente, con la falsa seguridad de que estando cerca de él no sería capaz de hacer nada malo. Lo que no esperaba de ninguna forma Hirako era la increíble habilidad de la Zanpaku-tō de Aizen, que le permitió seguir adelante con sus planes mientras colocaba a un aliado suyo al lado de su capitán, quien creía ver al verdadero Aizen. Cuando Shinji Hirako descubrió la verdad ya era demasiado tarde para él, como bien le dijo por entonces Aizen, quien también le señaló con un cierto tono de reproche que, si se hubiera preocupado por conocerle en lugar de temerle sí se podría haber percatado del engaño. thumb|left|Hirako como Capitán y Aizen como su Teniente La relación entre Hirako y Aizen fue siempre algo tensa y llena de cautela por ambas partes, debida a la distancia que interpuso el propio Hirako y que le acabó pasando factura. Como resultado, tanto él como otros siete Shinigami de alto nivel acabaron sufriendo los efectos de la Hollowficación, un experimento que estaba provocado Aizen, y comenzaron a convertirse en Hollows. Sólo la rápida intervención de Kisuke Urahara logró salvarlos y, eventualmente, convertirlos en Visored, Shinigamis con poderes de Hollow. Desde entonces, Shinji Hirako y los demás han estado escondidos en el mundo de los vivos, pero ahora que se ha producido el choque entre la Sociedad de Almas y las fuerzas de Aizen, han decidido regresar al campo de batalla y "saldar la deuda" que tienen con Aizen. Kisuke Urahara Mientras que todos los esfuerzos por parte de Aizen de conseguir mezclar las esencias Hollow y Shinigami en un solo cuerpo cayeron en saco roto, no sucedió lo mismo con los experimentos realizados por el Capitán Urahara, de la 12ª División, y Presidente del Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo. Incluso llegó a crear la Hōgyoku, un pequeño objeto con forma de esfera con la que se podía, mediante un gran despliegue de poder espiritual, permitir a los Shinigami adquirir poderes de Hollows, y viceversa. Gracias a que Urahara también estaba al tanto de los experimentos de la Hollowificación, y a que acudió al lugar donde Hirako y los demás fueron atacados por Aizen y sus aliados, el por entonces Subcapitán de la 5ª División logró que se acusara a Urahara como el culpable de aquellos hechos y tuviese que abandonar la Sociedad de Almas. Aunque son claros enemigos, Aizen y Urahara se profesan un gran respeto mutuo, fruto de varios años de conocimiento y de ambiciones compartidas. A día de hoy podría decirse que ''Bleach está siendo movida, en cierto modo, por las mentes maestras que son estos dos hombres, y en torno a los cuales se disponen el resto de personajes. Esta dura competencia está basada en intrincadas estrategias y tácticas, que han dado pie a la gran mayoría de los eventos acaecidos en la serie. Durante el reencuentro producido en la batalla por Karakura, Aizen dijo que aunque el nivel de poder de Urahara no podía compararse con el suyo, seguía manteniendo un interés por Urahara, al ser la única persona a la que consideraba más inteligente que él. Ichigo Kurosaki El primer cruce entre ellos se da en la cima del Sōkyoku, siendo Ichigo fácilmente derrotado por Aizen, y los mismos no volverían a verse hasta una vez Ichigo entre en la Karakura falsa. A pesar de esto, Ichigo pareciera ser (debido a lo visto en los últimos capítulos del manga) una pieza muy importante para Aizen, llegando al punto de que Aizen a controlado e impulsado todos las batallas que Ichigo ha superado y al considerarlo material fino para sus investigaciones, al conocer más acerca de la existencia de este, que Ichigo mismo. Batallas *'''Saga de la Sociedad de Almas ** VS Momo Hinamori = VICTORIA ** VS Tōshirō Hitsugaya(1) = VICTORIA ** VS Renji Abarai (1) =''' INTERFERIDA ( Por Ichigo Kurosaki) ** VS Ichigo Kurosaki (1) y Renji Abarai (2) = '''VICTORIA ** VS Sajin Komamura (1) = VICTORIA ** VS Yoruichi Shihōin y Suì-Fēng = INDETERMINADA * Saga de la Batalla por Karakura ** VS Tier Harribel = VICTORIA ** VS Shinji Hirako (1) = INTERFERIDA '''(Por Ichigo Kurosaki) ** VS Ichigo Kurosaki (2-Parte 1) = '''INTERFERIDA (Por el Gotei 13 y los Vizard) ** VS Tōshirō Hitsugaya (2) = ' INTERFERIDA '( Por Syunsui Kyōraku) ** VS Tōshirō Hitsugaya (3) y Syunsui Kyōraku (1) = INTERFERIDA ( Por Sajin Komamura) ** VS Sajin Komamura (2) =''' VICTORIA''' ** VS Love Aikawa y Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi = VICTORIA ** VSIduru Kira y Tetsuzaemon Iba = VICTORIA ** VS Lisa Yadōmaru = VICTORIA ** VS Shinji Hirako(2), Tōshirō Hitsugaya(4), Suì-Fēng y Syunsui Kyōraku (2) = VICTORIA ** VS Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai = INTERFERIDA '''(Por Wonderweiss Margela) ** VS Ichigo Kurosaki (2-Parte 2) = '''INTERFERIDA (Por Isshin Kurosaki ) ** VS Isshin Kurosaki (Parte 1) = INTERFERIDA (Por Urahara Kisuke) ** VS Urahara Kisuke (Parte 2) = INDETERMINADA ** VS Isshin Kurosaki, Urahara Kisuke y Yoruichi Shihōin (Parte 3) = VICTORIA ** VS Gin Ichimaru = VICTORIA ** VS Ichigo Kurosaki (3) = 'DERROTA '(Debilitado por Ichigo Kurosaki y sellado por Urahara Kisuke) Curiosidades *Junto a Starrk, Harribel y Ebern son uno de los pocos personajes que son conocidos por su apellido en lugar de sus nombres. *Aizen tiene su propio Bleach Beat Collection, un CD musical en el que su doblador, Shō Hayami, interpreta temas inspirados en el personaje. *Sosuke Aizen comparte un single con Hinamori en el álbum "Bleach Concept Covers" en el cual interpretan la canción "Ichirin no hana" original de HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR, el cual representa el #3 opening de la serie. *También participa en buena parte de los videojuegos de Bleach, entre los cuales el más destacable podría ser Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, donde aparece en el pasado como Subcapitán de un personaje exclusivo del videojuego, Seigen Suzunami, que juega un papel similar al que en la historia real tuvo Shinji Hirako. *Debido a su papel como gran antagonista, Aizen no aparece en las distintas sagas de relleno que han ido surgiendo en el anime, y tampoco en los diferentes omake (salvo una vez en el anime) que se han editado. Aun así, la famosa frase con la que se despidió en la Saga de la Sociedad de Almas, "Ahora yo gobernaré los Cielos", ha sido utilizada en tono de humor por Yachiru Kusajishi en uno de los omake, provocando el inmediato desmayo de Momo Hinamori.thumb|Aizen, Tōsen e Ichimaru en la Arrancar Enciclopedia *Además. Aizen hace alguna aparición en algún Arrancar Enciclopedia, ''siempre apareciendo inesperadamente en la pantalla gigante, causando la sorpresa del presentador (Gin Ichimaru). *Aizen es uno de los personajes que ha protagonizado más de una portada en los tomos de ''manga de la serie, siendo estos los volúmenes 12 y 48. Los otros han sido Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, Rukia Kuchiki, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Shinji Hirako, Ulquiorra Cifer,Gin Ichimaru, Byakuya Kuchiki, Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai y Yhwach. *Recientemente, Tite Kubo ha comentado los días de los cumpleaños de Sōsuke Aizen y Gin Ichimaru, ha recibido vinos de Don Perignon y rosas azules de sus fans. *Mientras vivía en la Sociedad de Almas, se supo que le gustaba mucho el tofu, pero que odiaba los huevos cocidos. Sus principales aficiones, por entonces, eran la lectura y la caligrafía. *Aizen es un personaje recurrente en las encuestas de popularidad, desde su primera aparición en la segunda encuesta, ha ocupado puestos intermedios en estas, con un máximo en la posición 13 (segunda encuesta) y un mínimo de 23 (cuarta encuesta). Lo curioso es que no solo él o su Zanpaku-tō (quinta encuesta) aparecieran en las encuestas, sino qué las gafas que lleva durante la saga de la sociedad de almas aparezcan como el personaje número 47 en la tercera encuesta. *Un dato que hay que añadir es sobre el comentario de Ichigo respecto a las emociones de Aizen, afirmando que lo único que salía de su espada era un sentimiento de "Soledad", de forma similar a la de Starrk, que por su gran poder, no había nadie capaz de tolerarlo y entenderlo, ya que el pasado distante de Aizen no ha sido mostrado; es difícil de saber si su poder era innato desde una edad temprana, o si era capaz de manejarlos con facilidad, lo principal de esto es que se señala que Aizen quería, de forma subconsciente, ser un shinigami normal, por esto él intuye que el Hōgyoku escuchó este deseo y por ende cuando Aizen es debilitado, le retira los poderes que había obtenido de él, hasta el punto en el que el sello se activa. * Se ha confirmado la aparición de Aizen con su segunda, tercera y cuarta transformación del Hōgyoku contra Ichigo en el videojuego Bleach: Soul Ignition, haciendo de este videojuego, el único conocido en el que esté esta transformación de Aizen. * Kubo Tite ha admitido en una entrevista que el trono en el que Aizen se sienta en el palacio Las Noches está inspirado en la silla de la oficina en la que el autor dibuja su manga. *Aizen tenía una columna en el Seireitei Communication titulada "The Yin of the Pine Needle", la cuál ahora está suspendida. *La Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami publicó una colección de fotos mostrando a Aizen que se titulaba "The Smile of the Sun", pero fue cancelada. *Aizen es una expresión en japonés que no tiene traducción directa, su significado seria "amor eterno" o "amor para toda la vida", 愛(amor, ai ) y zen 善 (ぜん)(zen en japonés, shàn en chino) significa 'bueno' o 'beneficioso'. *Su tema musical, elegido por Tite Kubo, es "Stand Ablaze", del grupo "In flames". *Pese a que en un principio se pensó que al ser rechazado por la Hōgyoku y sellado por Urahara había perdido sus poderes, actualmente se sabe que no es así al ser capaz de alterar la percepción de Yhwach cuando este le visitó en su celda. Por lo que es posible que ya no le haga falta utilizar su zanpaku-tō para hipnotizar al enemigo. *El nombre se su Zanpaku-tō proviene de la divinidad Suigetsu Kannon Bosatsu Hankazo. Un hombre que sí existió realmente y que fue capaz de alcanzar la divinidad mediante la contemplación del reflejo de la luna, en el lago que actualmente cuida (principios Budistas). *En el databook Official Character Book 4 The Rebooted Souls se revela el kanji que lo representa, siendo 神 que significa "Dios". Citas *(A Hinamori): "Acaso crees que recurriré a la rudeza como excusa para rechazarte? Luzco así de frió durante el día? Entra y hablemos hasta que tu corazón se sienta más tranquilo." *(A Hitsugaya): "Debes comprender que la admiración es el sentimiento más alejado de la compresión." * (A Renji Abarai sobre Momo) "Lo que pasó con Momo fue inevitable. La entrené para que no pudiera vivir sin mí, ¿No te parece que matarla fue un acto de compasión?" *(A Renji Abarai): "Te voy a decir algo sobre el Aizen que tu conociste. Lamento mucho destruir el buen recuerdo que tenías de él. El Aizen que conociste sólo era una ilusión, para empezar ni siquiera existió." *(A Ukitake): "Desde el principio nadie ha estado en la cima, ni tú, ni yo, ni los dioses. Pronto, ese vacío inalcanzable en la cima será ocupado. A partir de ahora... yo estaré solo en la cima." *(A Gin Ichimaru):'' "La razón sólo existe para aquellos que no pueden vivir sin aferrarse a ella." '' *(A Ichigo Kurosaki): "Permíteme preguntarte algo Ryoka, ¿Por qué peleas conmigo?, ¿guardas rencor hacia mí?, no lo creo... El hecho de que estés aquí significa que Inoue Orihime está a salvo, y por tu expresión ninguno de tus amigos ha muerto, ¿De verdad puedes odiarme desde el fondo de tu corazón?, es imposible... Justo ahora no tienes odio, sólo luchas por el sentido de responsabilidad, no podrás llegarme con eso. La voluntad de pelear sin odio, es como un águila sin alas. No se puede proteger nada con eso, tus débiles amigos sólo sirven como pesas para romper tus piernas." *(A Ichigo Kurosaki):'' "Que cosas más interesantes dices, me acabas de llamar mentiroso y que nunca me creerías; aseguras que estoy mintiendo en este momento, así que entonces, ¿Por qué crees que yo antes decía la verdad? , supongo que no puedo evitar, el hecho de que me agradas. Este mundo nunca fue acerca de verdades o mentiras, son sólo la dura realidad, desprecia eso..., todos los que existen en este mundo equivocadamente creen que sólo los hechos favorables a ellos son verdad, no conocen otra forma de vivir." '' *(A Urahara Kisuke): "¡Esa es la lógica de un perdedor! ¡Un vencedor siempre debe pensar en como debería ser el mundo, no en como es!" *(A Hirako Shinji):'' "Todas las criaturas buscan creer en algo más grande que ellas mismas, no pueden vivir sin la obediencia ciega y para escapar de la presión de esa confianza, buscan a alguien más fuerte que ellos mismos y entonces esas personas buscan a alguien aún más grande. Así es como nacen los reyes y así es como nacen los dioses." '' Navegación de:Sōsuke Aizen en:Sōsuke Aizen pl:Sōsuke Aizen ru:Сосуке Айзен Categoría:Shinigami Categoría:Capitanes Shinigami